Telephones, computers, and tablets provide an efficient way for users in different physical locations to communicate with one another. However, such devices often require the user to actively monitor conditions and to provide multiple inputs and preferences, including device-related audio transducer settings, for each of the communications before the communications can take place. Such audio transducer settings may be based on factors and conditions that are difficult, inconvenient, impractical or impossible for a user to actively monitor and adjust while actively communicating with member nodes in the group. Preferences may include the individuals involved in the communication group and contact identifiers for such individuals, among other preferences. Moreover, when busy performing other tasks and/or engaging in communications, it is often difficult to adjust the volume and/or other audio transducer settings in changing environments while physically holding a telephone, computer, or tablet, and distracts from the primary task.